Jean Grey's New Formation: Graduated with Honors
by ComicsNix
Summary: Jean Grey decided to attend a college, but someone is not happy with her life choices. What will be of our heroine?


**The Author** – I dont own X men and don't money make from it (YODA!!!!!!).

Hi people, second part at second X Men trilogy (You don't have to read the first one, this is a stand alone, but readind the first one(Dark Phoenix Saga) would be clarifying). Enjoy!

** Jean Grey's New Formation: Graduated with Honors**

Jan Grey had it being just a fighter. She wanted a diploma, but didn't knew what major choose. So she went to Wolverine:

"Wolverine, I want to graduate. What couse I must do?"

"Jean, will must go with something that pander to your powers."

Jean thought a bit and know what to do.

"Thanks Logan, you are very willing!"

"No problem, Jena, everything for your good" said Logan, looking to her pussy.

Jean went to Harvard and did a test. As she had not studied, she cheated reading the minds of some professors in the room. She got an A+.

"Whoa!" said a professor, "You are smart. No one hit all the questions so well. You can start undergrad next month." and Jean got very satisfied. But something worries her. Scott. He will not like his woman cleverer. His womanizing attitutes towards her harm her seek out for new life forms, interligence and wisdow. She must hide this from him.

After a month, she picked her schollbag and only told Logan:

"Logan, I go to the university now!"

"Oh Jean, I'm so happy for you, what major do you choose?"

"Atmospheric Sciences!"

"Great choice, you will be in the middle of good weather people there!" and Logan hugged Jean, sharing his composite with her. But someone was hearing the talk, and was seeing the hug. And was not pleased. But will wait to see Jean next moves.

Jean arrived at school and saw her first class. It was a boring explanation about Hadley cells, geostrophic winds, vorticity and all that fucking stuffed mix and shitting introductory material no one pays attention that will get proper re introduction latter in the course...maybe. Jean was trying to absorb the teacher's knowlegdges about meteorology, but that was a mistake. The moment she entered his mind, a jolt of pure mind melting disturbed grievances kicked her brains, liquefying a dozen of neurons. She stopped and cried.

"Who was your first day Jean?" asked Logsn the moment she arrived Xavier house.

"Oh Loga, I learned nothing, my head is no use to learn the mysteries of the universe." she cried with tears in her eyes.

"Jean, get hold of yorself. That was first day. The next ones will be worse." and he went to chicken to eat a fried kitchen.

Jean thought a bit alone while the shadowy observing figure smille with joyness Jean's fail atempts at superiory education.

The next day Jean went again, and the other day, and the other. The underrgrad life was so painful to Jean that furuncles grew on her butt. It was consuming her inner self life, briging donw her desires to advance academically and creating a pot belly on her. Pimples appeared on her face and some tooth fell. The decay of her persona was so visible Scott suspected:

"Jean, you are horrible! You looks like a fat pig after being maimed with a

turtle shell!" and Jean cried again. Scott couldn't understand her probation, the secret must be not broken. Otherwise, it's lashing in the pussy, untill a piece of flesh fall and rot.

She studied the mind of every inteligent person there, looking for the secret formula of success, when she found it! After some careful planning, Jean went to talk to professor Carbringer, the head of all meteorology deepartment.

"Professor, do you have time?"

"Oh Jean, how are you, talk, 'cause my wife is waiting at y shitty house."

"Professor, it's just, uhmm, how can I can tell you?"

"Jean, I think I know your problem."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, come to my room." and she went with him. There professor closed the door from inside.

"Why you close door professor?"

"Oh Jean, dont be so little fool, do you want to graduate?"

"Yes"

"So, close your eyes" and she close. The professor went up a chair, put his sear dong out of his pants and inserted it inside Jean's open mouth. Imediately it grew hard and Jean surprised:

"Proffessor!!! Do you want to rape me?"

"Jean, is not that wath you want?"

"I'm going to get my diploma?"

"Yes" and Jean started to suck very hard her master cock. It was very old and used dick. No real distinctive smell, nor any useful features, just a regular and boring cock. For Jean, that was so discouraging, because that professor was very not ambitious. He just wanted a blow job, he didn't even cummed inside her mouth. The most wasted fuck that teacher could ever have in his life. Well, his wife was so prepuceously dragonish at her bruised face and her downthrooden breasts were so uncomfortably skinned even a rapist would have a flacid penis for over a year after ejoying that experience. Jean's mouth was like his inflated doll vagina, but moistier and that was enough for him.

"Okay Jean, you are dismissed, don't need to watch more classes. Come back next week and pick your diploma with me."

"Thanks teacher." and Jean went home very happy. She was graduated and had meteorology knowlegde, because she absorved that knowlegdge from students minds. But someone was watinig her:

"Jean, where you have been?" asked Scoot.

"Oh Scott! Please, don't hurt me!"

"Hurt you? Why?"

"Because I frequented college and graduated."

"What? When? How?"

"This month, Logan covered me."

"Why have you hide from me this all?"

"Because you hate knowlegdege girls"

"No Jean, I like, wath madde you think that?"

"You keept looking from the shadows at me, smilling at my fails."

"But..." but suddenly, a voice appers from the shadows:

"Oh poor Jean Gray, how stupid!"

"Stor!"

"Yes, me myself. I cannot permit you to overpass me at this house!"

"But Storm, " Jean says "I only got a diploma, not your place!"

"Yes, but will, now you have mind powers, and meteorologyt powers!" and Storm throws a bolt of extrme lightining at Jean, but Jean now know the weather, and she dodges it.

"Dammn!" cries Storm, throwing another bolt. Jean dodges again, and invoke a tornado.

"Storm! Stop or I'll have to flush you!"

"No Jean, I'm the best climateer!" and the two woman throw gust of wind one another. Flying jets go all over the place, destroying tress, cars and spreading dog's shit all over the neighboorhood. The clothes of the two girls get shreded by the power of wind and they get completely nude. The two woman are flying still throwing winds, but the jets pass thru her vaginas, making they moisturized beause of estimulation. Storm the invokes somethnig:

"Sky, get ice over us and kill Jean Gray!!!" and hail fall from sky all over the fluing girls. But some hails Jean get hold, and she test on herself:

"Let's see the quality of your little icy toys!" and Jean rubs her vagina with a hail piece. It's very cold and her spine get chilled. "Oh Storm, you know how to manufacture cold sex joy!"

Storm them brags:

"Yeah Jean, it' the experience of the older ones." and Storm aproaches. Jean is still rubbing her pussy, and Storm invoke snow. The two girls get upside down, and let some snow flakes land on their pussy.

"Storm, you are an artist. You really knows how to prepare a pussycicle!

"Thanks Jean, let us mix flavors and see how they behave under extreme conditions!" and them Jean and Storm unite their frosty vaginas. The girls start to rub on another while in the air, making rally good movements. Scott is on the ground down there looking his wife cheating him with Storm, but he doesn't care. He just pull his pants down and start to jerk off. Logan join Scott at the masturbation.

After some minutes rubbing, the girls feel it coming, their female fluids fall flaow down their hairy vaginas. It very pleasurable.

"Oh Jean...you have a nice vagina."

"You too Storm...even if it looks like a old granny head."

"Old granny head?"

"Yes, the pubic hair is white, it smells like addled propolis and make strange farts thru the vulva."

"But old lady don't fart thru the head."

"Only when they open mouths!" and the girls rested a bit while in the air.

"Hey!" shouted Scott and Logan down there, "Dont stop now, we are almost cumming!!"

"Oh these boys" said Storm. "Let's continue!" but when the girls started to move, they had a very bad surprise. Their vaginas were glued by the cum, because it was snowying and temperature frosted it. They tried to pull off but no use. The girls started to get nervous and got a nevous breakdown. They shaked and moved trying to free themselves, but after so much abused, both vagina got torn appart by the effort. Jean and Storm severed glued vaginas started to fall to the ground, but before it reached, Logan grabbed with his mouth and ate. The cold brought his feral side to the surface and he was hungry. Scott didn't like.

Jean and Storm started to bleed seriouly, and their destryied vaginal arteries and veins pulsated a shower of blood over Loigan and Scott down there. The two men fought for some blood, licking the ground to consue that pure result of two womens love. The girls astarted to fall on the ground, because lose blood affectedd their fly.

When they fell, Logan went to protect |Jean:

"No Logan, you're not going to eat Jean this time!"

"Get off my way Scot! Look to that bloody frosty pussy! So creamy, the perfect yocunt!"

"No Loga, she is my wife, you fuck Storm!"

And Lgan started a fight with Scott. The suffering girls could only look, because they were nearly finished. But Storm wanted the last dance with Jean and said with a lugubrious:

"Jean, let us give our last pleasure, to celibate our incontinent love!"

"Yes, do it in the ass!" said a sad dying Jean and the two girls put their index fingers on the poop hole of one another. After some pleasurable initial stimulation, the face of the truth showed t them. They were anally inexperient, so their fingernails made terrible cuts inside thier bowles. The anal bleeding was intense, spurting jets of blood on the snow covered ground. A red pool formed below they and frosted with the cold.

"Sorry Jean, your anus is rejecting my fondness."

"No Storn, don't get moody...we in this toghter." and the girls hugged one another. It started to rain and the water cleaned their impureness. Scott got mayhened by Logan, but Logan was all burned buy Scott optic rays. Their penis were skinned, seveered and flacid. They could not cum to the girls nor fuck them anymore, because Jean and Storm died at this moment. But they died together, in a ballet of feminility and caressing that no man could ever understand.

**The end**


End file.
